


Frozen by the Fear in Me

by Comatose_Overdose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Steve Rogers Has PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comatose_Overdose/pseuds/Comatose_Overdose
Summary: Steve has a nightmare and wakes up having a panic attack. Tony is there to soothe him. Typical, cliche fluff just here to give you a fuzzy feeling.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Frozen by the Fear in Me

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been more than seven years since I last published anything I’ve written, so go easy on me. I know the whole thing is cliche, but I was feeling nostalgic, craving the kind content this fandom had in 2012-14, and gave myself that old music shuffle challenge, with some tweaks.  
> The title is taken from Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling and Lzzy Hale, which is the song I had on repeat while I wrote, though very few of the lyrics correspond to the story, to be honest.  
> Not really looking for criticism on this as it was just to break my very long block, but feel free to review all the same, I’d appreciate it. I hope you enjoy.  
> Trigger warning for a kind of detailed description of enduring a panic attack.
> 
> “Somebody shine a light, I’m frozen by the fear in me.”

It was like running blind, trying to see in pure darkness, the fear that gripped him so fiercely it seemed to be squeezing his heart. He’d bolted upright as he felt the muscle in his chest seize dramatically, breaths gasping, trying to escape the ice he could swear was creeping through his veins, trying to claim him once more. It took several solid seconds for his heart to resume beating, though the pattern remained a rapid staccato.

In that time, he failed to notice the rustling of blankets beside him as the bed’s other occupant awoke from the disruption.

“Steve...?” He didn’t even startle at the sleepy sound, his name barely heard over the rushing in his ears. He wanted to respond, but he couldn’t force himself to form the words through his still frantic heaving.

It was like he couldn’t get enough air no matter how much, how hard he breathed.

It was like drowning.

But when he felt a warm, calloused hand lay itself gently upon his shoulder, he felt the ice that had been overtaking him recede before shattering in an instant and suddenly he could see. He could see the soft blue glow emanating the one who had chased the ice away, the one who owned the hand. The one he knew had even more of the warmth he desperately needed.

“Steve?” the grogginess was now gone and replaced with concern. He finally turned to look at the other and immediately his gasps transformed into choked sobs, his large frame trembling as tears cascaded down pale cheeks. He pulled his much smaller bedmate into his arms, onto his lap and held him like he was the only anchor he had to reality.

In some ways, he was.

“Tony… I’m so cold…” He gripped the man as tightly as he dared, careful not to harm him even in his present state of mind.

“It’s okay. I’m right here. You’re right here. You’re safe. You’re in the tower. The cold can’t get you here. I won’t let it.I’m right here.” those  _ warm _ hands roamed, trailing their heat behind them, one taking a moment to dry his eyes. It was several long minutes as his crying ceased and his breathing finally calmed.

He buried his head in the other man’s neck as a soothing hand ran through his hair.

“I’m sorry…” He only nuzzled closer as he was lightly shushed.

“You don’t have anything to apologize for. It’s not your fault.” A chaste kiss upon his cheek brought a slight tickling sensation from his lover’s beard and he managed a small smile before they pulled just enough away from each other to meet eyes.

“Thank you. I love you.” Their foreheads pressed together, blue eyes never leaving brown.

“I love you too, and you do the same for me.” His lips are enveloped in a sweet kiss for a moment before the other continues. “... Do you want to try going back to sleep? Or would you rather watch some TV? Read together?”

“Can… Can we just stay here like this for a while?” His voice is strained, but he’s heard, and answered with a beautiful smile just as radiant as the low but dazzling blue light that allowed them to see and kept the smaller man alive.

“Yeah. Yeah, we can do that. As long as you want.” Another kiss. “Still cold?”

“Not anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
